


"I had a type - leather jacket, couple of scars, no mailing address."

by srmrsj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birth, F/M, Headcanon, john/Lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmrsj/pseuds/srmrsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa has always been adamant that Ben isn't Deans. But there are definitely some very close similarities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I had a type - leather jacket, couple of scars, no mailing address."

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been playing on my mind for a while now and since I'm stuck halfway through another story i though I'd write this.

August - 1998

John Winchester had just finished another hunt, feeling like a pick-me-up, he found a small biker bar to settle in for a while maybe find someone to keep him company later on. 

A few drinks later and he's ready to head out, he surveyed to bar, hoping some nice lady that would catch his attention. Ten minutes after keeping his eye on a particular brunette at the bar, he made his move.

"Hi, there. John." He said and extended his hand.

The brunette shook his and in return, smiled politely and said, "Lisa, nice to meet you."

"So, Lisa? What do you do?" 

"Why do you want to know?" She replied.

John scoffed, smirked and said, "Just makin' small talk. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No. No, not at all, it's just I think we both know where this conversation is going." Lisa said, eyebrow raised.

"Well, if you know where this is gunna go, how about we go back to my motel?" 

Lisa stood back and looked John up and down, "Let's go, how far it is?"

"Just two minutes down the road."

Lisa giggled and John led her out of the bar by her hand.

••••

The minute the door had closed behind them, he slammed her into the wall and kissed her hard, it's amazing how a two minute walk can build up so much tension.

Lisa moved so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs crossed daintily.

Lisa smiled at him, her pink lips inviting.

John leaned against the door, wondering if he was really was up to all that her body was offering right now.

"So what's the plan?" He asked her, unbuttoning the top four buttons on his shirt.

Lisa tipped her head to the side. "Well, I thought I'd be on top, then you'd be on top, then we could stand, or do it on the floor, or against the wall, on the couch, in the kitchen." She uncrossed her legs slowly. John chuckled. "In other words, you're up for everything." he clarified.

"I'm so horny, I'd do it in the middle of the road." She answered. "I want to get fucked up, down and sideways." She looked him up and down. "Take off your clothes. Please." 

John moved into the room. "You always this polite?" He said, taking off his shirt.

Lisa looked hungrily at him as his clothes quickly littered the floor.

John put his hands on her shoulders, and pushed her backwards, before kneeling on the bed, sliding those silky panties to the floor.

He could see her pulse in her neck and he bent to kiss it, before untying the bow between her breasts with his teeth.

Lisa giggled, as he sucked on her nipples, before pulling back and burying his face in her moist folds.

She was already wet for him, but John teased her clit anyways, making her hips sway with every motion of his tongue.

Easing his fingers into her pussy, John listened to her soft moans.

Lisa's back arched as the sensations of her lover's fingers and mouth collided into one. She cried out, her fingers twisting in the blanket while her heels dug into the mattress.

As the waves of the orgasm started to fade, John slid his in his cock and kissed her. Lisa could taste herself on his lips.

After she regained her breath, Lisa rolled them over so she was on top.

John grabbed a pillow so he could prop himself up a bit.

"Comfy?" Lisa asked, her hands on his shoulders as she ground down on him a bit.

"Yeah." He replied, putting his hands on her hips, guiding her motion.

Lisa brushed her hair out of her face, and ran her fingers down her neck, down her chest, between her breasts, down her belly, then traced them up John's front all the way to his mouth, covering his mouth with her own.

"I think a little harder." She murmured, moving faster.

John quickly flipped them over again, and pinned Lisa to the bed. "Oh, that's really not fair." She pouted. John shoved himself as far in her pussy as he could, making her gasp.

"Is that what you want?" He asked in a rough whisper. Lisa licked her lips and closed her eyes, pulling up one of her legs. "Yes." She whimpered. "Make me scream."

Sometimes sex was sweet, other times it was rough and dirty as hell. It looked like it was going to be the latter this time.

He pounded her pussy, the sound of their bodies slapping together was drowned out by the whimpers and moans Lisa uttered, twisting about in his bed, her nails threatening to score his flesh.

She screamed.

In a moment, they fell into a sweating heap.

Lisa's teeth grated against his shoulder slightly as she moved and kissed his sweaty skin. "Thanks." She panted. "I needed that."

John pressed his mouth to the side of her head. "Any time."

 

••••

John awoke the next morning, in an empty bed. He rolled over to his other side and noticed a note written on the motel stationary placed on the nightstand. 

/Thanks for the mind blowing night!  
Xo Lisa.\

John sighed, it really was mind blowing. Sometime that's when sex was the best, just a random pick up.

••••

May - 1999

"Come on Miss Braeden, you can do it just a few more pushes." The nurse told Lisa as she panted.

"Lis, it's alright ok, I know it’s hard, but I know you can do it!" Said her sister.

Ten minutes, a some more pushes later her son had arrived.

"So, what will you be calling him?"

Lisa smiled down at her son, "Benjamin Isaac." She said, he looked like a Ben.

"Benjamin Isaac Braeden."

••••

2007

Weird deaths in the neighbourhood, Bens birthday party, an old lover showing up out of the blue. Things were strange. 

Her son was a monster, but Dean had saved him. What the hell is happening, she thought.

••••

"Okay, seriously... I mean, you're a hundred percent sure that he is not mine, right?" There was so many similarities, Dean needed to be certain.

Lisa smiled, "You're off the hook. I did a blood test when he was a baby."

"Oh."

"There was this guy – some bar back in a biker joint. What? I had a type. Leather jacket, couple of scars, and no mailing address? I was there. Guess I was a little wild back then. Before I became a mom. So yeah. You can relax. “

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about anyone else but i think it could have been a possibility.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
